kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 137: No Exit
No Exit (出口, Deguchi) is the 137th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary The Elder Kakushino senses someone in his domain, and suspects that his hostage is now free. However, he is unconcerned, as they have no way of escaping. In a flashback, Misao recalls a conversation with Masamori Sumimura, where she told him she didn't like training because she disliked fighting. Masamori assured her that he and the others would handle things like that, but that as one of them, she could not avoid danger. Misao said she would just run, but Masamori said that strength was to run, too. He told her to observe her surroundings carefully, and think harder than others, so that she would always have a way to escape. The elder Kakushino finds the cell empty, and angrily wishes he had placed talismans on the children, since they are ability users. Suddenly, he is tied up by a rope (made invisible by Akira), and Nawata slaps a gag over his eyes. Misao and Akira run away, and while searching for an exit, they hear a roar from a nearby cell. Inside is a large, one-eyed demon, held prisoner by numerous talismans on the cell. The children run away in fear, making it back to Kakushino's central chamber. Misao recalls that Kakushino used the papers to enter and exit, but it doesn't work when she tries. Kakushino appears, telling him that only he can use the papers. He commends them for getting past then, but notes that in their inexperience, they forgot to take his weapon, a dagger which he now wields. He tells them that they'll live longer if they surrender. Misao gives life to random objects in the room and launches them at Kakushino, but he knocks them aside easily and throws the dagger at Misao, just missing her hair. Kakushino grabs Misao by her hair, noting that she can't use her power if she's anxious. Akira tries to free her, but is kicked away. Kakushino then realizes that Akira isn't using his invisibility, and wonders why. Meanwhile, Nawata (who slipped away under Akira's invisibility) returns to the demon's cell and rips off the talismans, setting the demon free. The demon enters the chamber, easily breaking through the wall. Alarmed, Kakushino creates a new wall with his inkbrush, and curses the kids for freeing his strongest demon. The demon immediately begins to break through the wall again. Kakushino opens a tunnel beneath one of the papers, but is interrupted by Akira, who kicks a doll at him. Misao pushes Akira into the tunnel first and starts to follow, but Kakushino grabs her ankle as she enters. At Karasumori, Yoshimori remains with Okuni while the others search for boxes. Okuni asks why he isn't searching as well, and Yoshimori says he doesn't take orders from outsiders. He asks if Okuni knows what the box is, and Okuni says it is a normal box, being manipulated by a special spell. Her theory is that the ability user controlling the box has a power very similar to Yoshimori's. Characters (in order of appearance) *Elder Kakushino *Misao *Nawata *Akira *Dai Yaegashi *Shu Akitsu *Kyoichi Hiba *Masamori Sumimura *One-Eyed Demon *Okuni's Subordinates *Yoshimori Sumimura *Madarao *Okuni Navigation Category:Manga Chapters